A communication session that uses Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) may have multiple SIP dialogs. A SIP dialog is a communication session between two elements. For example, a communication session between a first communication endpoint and a second communication endpoint with two Back-to-Back User Agents (B2BUAs) will have three separate SIP dialogs. A first SIP dialog between the first communication endpoint and the first B2BUA, a second SIP dialog between the first B2BUA and the second B2BUA, and a third SIP dialog between the second B2BUA and the second communication endpoint. If multiple SIP dialogs fail (e.g., a session manager that controls all the SIP dialogs fails), currently there is no solution on how to fail over all the SIP dialogs. Instead, the communication session is dropped.